Moonlight Promise
by ink-splatter
Summary: Motoki eyed Mamoru with contempt. Wasn't he satisfied with breaking Usagi three years ago? Must he still torment her when she had just healed the wounds he had caused? UXM


**A/N**: should I say this is a sequel to "Threads of Destiny"? well, it's sort of a sequel but it can pretty much stand on its own too, I guess this one wasn't beta-read so please read it for the story and not the grammar O hehehehe fluff abounds!

**Disclaimer**: I am two persons fused into one, I have blue skin and sailormoon is mine. of course I am just kidding (in case you haven't figured that out) nope, sailormoon is naoko takeuchi's! (poor me )

**Moonlight Promise**

Motoki eyed Mamoru with contempt. _Wasn't he satisfied with __**breaking**__ Usagi three years ago? Must he still torment her when she had just healed the wounds he had caused?_

"Here you go Usa-chan. It's on the house." Motoki said smiling kindly to her in return as he handed her the chocolate shake.

"Iie, Motoki-oniisan. I had my fill of freebies from you before, I'm paying for this, besides I just landed a part-time job in a bakeshop! Here. Thanks for your offer anyway. Well, I'll be going! Take care Motoki-oniisan!" Usagi said in her cheerful yet _soft _manner of speech. Motoki's heart seemed to warm up at that. Sure he misses the high frequency of _old Usagi's_ voice but then the gentle and soothing warmth of Usagi's new manner of speech is always welcome anytime. Without glancing back at Mamoru, Usagi gracefully skipped out of Crown while sipping her chocolate shake.

"What's up with her?" Mamoru wondered aloud.

"What's up with _**you**_?" Motoki retorted, eyes rolling with sarcasm.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows at that comment. _Yeah, he's right...what __**is **__wrong with me? __**I dumped her**__, right?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi placed a fist right above her heart. It hurts, after all those years it still hurts. She's sitting on her bed, the golden star locket cradled in her palm. She is a fool and she knows it. Must she continue to torture herself by still loving him? She sighed for about the nth time. There is only one thing she is certain, even after everything Mamoru had done to her, she still loves him and will continue loving him until the day she dies. That much is clearly etched in her being and as destiny had fated her to do so, but she also promised to love herself, everything about her. And if she is to fulfill that promise, she must learn to live without Mamoru in the picture. For he will always be her source of pain and torment. Bringing the star locket close to her heart, she cried silent tears for their lost love and eternity together for the last time…

XXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru banged his head on his apartment door. Just what exactly is happening to him? Three years ago Usagi had been nothing but a part of his past. Sure he was drawn to her before, but that was only because he was _told _that they were _meant_ to be together. They dated for sometime and that was when he realized that she is far too _young_ for him. Too young that he dumped her in favor of more mature women. Right after dumping Usagi, he tried to have a relationship with a classmate, it was fun, yes, but that was it. He didn't find what he "needed" within those relationships. And so he dated other women. Before he even realized it, he knew that he what he was looking for exactly is someone like _his_...okay **not** his, but he was looking for someone like Usagi. Someone who will warm his heart and make him feel important and "needed", someone who'd make him feel like he "belong". And of course, being the jerk that he is, he had pushed that someone away and probably broke her heart beyond repair.

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi woke up early for her first day of work. She intended to earn money so that she could help her parents by paying for half of her college tuition fee by the next school year. She'd be graduating this term and she had been excited about it. Finally, her efforts will be rewarded soon. Her parents didn't think that she'd make it to college but by some miracle (mostly due to Ami and Rei's constant and patient tutoring) she was able to pass a college entrance exam she had taken. Her parents had been ecstatic about it, her senshis were proud of her and they openly make her feel that way.

"Luna, I better go to work okay? You stay here or you can go and visit Artemis. I'm, sure he misses you badly, with you hanging around me like I'm a lost kitten for the last three years, I'm sure I can handle one stray youma or two on my own by now." Usagi beamed at her most trusted friend and guardian. Luna had been most devastated with what happened to her charge and her prince. She was also the one who had witnessed Usagi's most pained moments and saw how the bratty-airhead princess gradually turned into the mild-mannered, sweet and calm would-be-queen. Luna struggled to reign in her tears as she looked up to her charge.

"Usagi-chan…" she started, her words caught up in her throat.

"Now, now Luna, don't be sad! I'm fine! Really! See? Do I look depressed to you or something? I'd be graduating by the next school term! We have so much to do and so little time to muck around, okay? I know what you're thinking. Mamuro-san is living his own life now. I can't depend on him all the time!" Usagi declared; her blue-eyes wide with amusement. She was surprised to find that her voice sounded so sure, although there was a trace of sadness in them, there was absolutely no trace of bitterness or anger in it. Luna shook her head quiet violently to clear her eyes. She then looked up again at Usagi with unconcealed pride.

"I am proud to be your guardian, Princess Serenity…you are truly the Queen's daughter…" Luna bowed slightly, affirming Usagi's real identity and renewing her vow of loyalty to the future Queen of the Moon.

"Luna! Cut the formalities! I am just-Usagi! Got that? To you, whether we're on the moon or here on earth, I am just Usagi, your friend." Usagi had picked up Luna and embraced her in a bear-hug.

"Acck!!! Don't…murder…acckk! Me!" Luna gasped in between Usagi's squeezes.

"Ooopss, sorry! It's your fault for being so sappy! Gotta run!" Usagi placed Luna on her bed and dashed for the door, ignoring Luna's worried cries.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru woke up late. He had been drunk again last night. Not that it was new, in fact he's used to waking up with a head-splitting headache everyday. Motoki had gone on his case every time he comes for a visit and sees him on that state. What can he do? He had to drown memories of Usagi in alcohol or else he'd go insane. He can't comprehend why he had enough gall to dump her 3 years ago when she was clearly his lifeline. Grimacing with pain, he forced himself to wash up and dress for his shift in the hospital. He'd be at least an hour late, judging from the way his body is reacting, it would take him forever to clear his thoughts. He looked at his wall clock and couldn't help but smile. 10:00 a.m. it was around this time when Usagi would go knocking on his door excitedly. He'd be touched and mortified at the same time for he knows that she will always have baked goodies for him. He almost laughed at himself when he recalled swallowing the inedible things _**his**_…okay not his….Usagi baked. He would always fake a smile and risk stomach ache just to see the loving content in her eyes. The sound of the door bell jolted him out of his reverie. He was surprised to see Sheila, an ex-girlfriend, standing on his doorstep. Gingerly he opened his door to let her in.

"It's been a while, Mamoru." Sheila crooned with her sexy voice, inching her face closer to a pissed-off Mamoru.

"What do you want this time?" He asked, turning his back briskly on the woman.

"Is that the way to treat your…lover?" her voice was laced with malice and threat.

"There's only one thing that would make you come here at this hour of the day." Mamoru declared, buttoning up his shirt.

"Hmmm….some things never change, neh?" Sheila said teasingly, tracing Mamoru's back with her fingers. Mamoru grabbed her wrist and glared dangerously at her.

"Don't, ever touch me again." His words dripped with hatred.

"Okay, okay. Just give me some money and I'll be gone! Make it big so I'll be gone in your life forever!" the sweet pretense was suddenly replaced with unadulterated bitchiness. Mamoru closed his eyes for control. Sheila had been his first lover when he had dumped Usagi. She was sweet as sugar and as beautiful as a goddess when they first met that he immediately had taken a liking to her. She turned out to be a monster underneath her beauty that's why he dumped her too, but she wouldn't take it easily. She had threatened to ruin Mamoru's reputation as a doctor if he refused to give her money. Some cosmic _**karma**_ on his part, he supposed. He sighed as he took out his cheque and signed it uninterestedly.

"A hundred thousand dollars, stay out of my life. FOREVER." Mamoru threw the cheque at Shiela's feet. He heard her picked it up and whistled.

"Woohoo lover-boy, if you have given me this much from the start, then I would have vanished in your life back then! I'll be taking this, and good-bye! Ta-ta!" She waved at Mamoru who had been staring blankly at his cabinet. His eyes landed on a slightly opened drawer. The edge of a picture frame was sticking-out, jamming the door. His anger ebbed slowly as he pulled out the old picture frame. A sudden pang of _**want**_ and _**need**_ washed all-over his body as he gazed at the fourteen-year old Usagi clinging happily to his younger self. He pressed a hand on his eyes while the other kept shaking, still holding the frame.

_**Usako….**_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan, there's a handsome man asking for you on table 3." Avie giggled girlishly as she pointed at the man she told Usagi about.

"Huh? Me? Why?" Usagi frowned, deep in thought. Aside from Umino, and of course Mamoru, there had been no other "normal" man who seemed interested in her.

"I don't know too, but if he's not your type, I'll take him off your hands Usagi-chan! Look how gorgeous he is!" Usagi was positive Avie was swooning. She took a look at table 3 and smiled despite herself. There sitting smugly and looking dashing in a casual outfit, sat Motoki.

"I'm sorry Avie, but Motoki's already taken, not by me though. I wonder what he wants. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure thing!" Avie remarked but dismay was written on her face when she heard that Motoki's already taken.

Usagi walked up to Motoki's table, "What's up Motoki-oniisan?" Usagi cheerfully greeted her surrogate "brother". Motoki's expressions changed from a happy one into a worried one and then into a horrified one so fast Usagi almost laughed at him if it weren't for the fact that Motoki looked so serious.

"Whoa, Motoki slow down! What is it? Did you and Minako have a fight?" Usagi sat beside him and touched his hand for comfort. Motoki grabbed her hands in desperation, squeezing them tightly.

"Usagi-chan, I know I don't have a right to do this…and I understand if you don't want to…but you're the only one that I could…" but before he could finish what he was saying, he let go of her hands and spoke to himself,

"What am I doing? I can't involve you again." Motoki murmured.

"What? What is it? Come on and tell me!" Usagi grabbed Motoki's shoulders forcing him to look at her.

"It's, it's Mamoru…" he started and Usagi's hand dropped as if burned by his words.

"I know. I'm stupid, I don't know what came over me…it's just that I thought you might want to know…I'm sorry Usagi-chan." Motoki stood up hastily cursing himself when Usagi grabbed his hand this time.

"Why? What happened to him, is he in trouble?" Usagi asked softly, worry reflecting in her eyes. Motoki couldn't help but feel strongly for her. Mamoru had hurt her badly but here she is still concerned for his best friend's welfare.

"Usagi-chan he…Mamoru collapsed. He had been drinking heavily these past few days and had been losing sleep. You know him. He won't talk about his problems, not even to me. When I found him this morning he was unconscious…and…he was holding on to your old photograph."

Usagi's world whirled fast before her eyes, she gripped the table for support.

"I-is he alright?" she croaked. _Mamoru! What have you done to yourself this time?_

I brought him to the hospital, they said he's fine but if he still refused to eat he'll be in real trouble. I took him home because he was threatening the nurses and doctors that he'd kill himself if they come near him. That from a man who's a doctor himself! I think he's losing it Usagi-chan…I think he…he _**needs**_you…"

Usagi looked at Motoki as if he just told her a lie.

"But-but he…he dumped me…" Usagi managed to say in a hushed voice.

"I don't know why too but he's been a mess ever since you parted ways. Could you, do you think you have it in you to talk him out of his self-destruction?" Motoki looked at Usagi, his eyes pleading.

"I don't know, but I guess I can try. If he goes hysterical on me I can just whack him on the head and leave, right?" Usagi looked back, smiling childishly at her friend.

"I'd be glad to do the whacking for you, Usagi-chan! Thank you…you are all that he can hold onto…"

Usagi would like to believe Motoki but she had been far to hurt to do that. She'll try talking to Mamoru not because she still loves him but because even after everything that happened between them, she still considers him a big part of her life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. His thoughts keep straying to a certain blond angel in his life.

_**Usako…**_

The doorbell rang again but he chose to ignore whoever it was outside. He couldn't handle another ex-girlfriend, he thought as he gritted his teeth and covered his eyes with his arm.

_If it was Motoki he has a spare key so he can let himself in anytime…_

He was surprised when the ringing stopped. _It wasn't Motoki after all…_he thought, slightly disappointed that his best friend got tired of him too, he wasn't prepared when the door opened to reveal a person he most wanted but least expected to see…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hi…Motoki-oniisan asked me to come…are you okay?" Usagi smiled kindly at him. He was at a loss for words as he stared dumbly at the young woman standing before his eyes.

"Here, I brought you something, a chocolate cake. Don't worry, I didn't bake this, I bought this from the shop I'm currently working at. It's quiet good." She added.

Mamoru couldn't tear his eyes off from Usagi fearing that she's just a hallucination conjured by his very sick mind. He continued to stare at her shamelessly that it had made Usagi uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong, Mamoru-san? Oh, I get it. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over Motoki when he asked me to come. I'll just leave this in your fridge okay? You better eat this later so that you'll have the energy to yell at Motoki for his ideas." Usagi smiled warmly at him one more time before turning to leave.

"No! _**Usako!**_...Usa-usagi…don't go…don't leave…" Mamoru struggled to stand up and almost fall off the bed. Usagi rushed to help him, straightening him up and easing him gently on his back again.

"Easy, Mamoru-san! You're burning up! Did you drink your medicine? Have you eaten already? Where's your ice bag?" Usagi asked continuously, panic taking over her calm composure. Mamoru smiled at himself as she absent-mindedly gripped his hand, there's a slight pain in his heart whenever Usagi says "Mamoru-san" instead of the usual "Mamo-chan".

"I haven't eaten yet…the medicine is on the bedside table and the ice bag is in the fridge." Mamoru calmly replied, eyes closed but still holding on to Usagi's warm hands.

"Uh…okay. I'm sorry I panicked, you can let go of my hand now." Usagi said while keeping her head bowed, hiding her blushing face from Mamoru, who reluctantly let go of her hand and didn't miss her cherry-red face.

"I-I'll go check if there's anything you can eat in your fridge before you take your medicine. Motoki told me you haven't been eating right these past few days." Usagi smiled at him once again before heading towards his kitchen. Mamoru felt like loosing himself in that smile. Usagi's childish grin made her irresistibly adorable in his eyes but her _young-woman-smile_ makes her breath-takingly beautiful. Mamoru swore to himself at that instant that he'll do anything to win _**his Princess **_back…anything to win Usagi's love…

Usagi rummaged through Mamoru's fridge and was delighted to find some fresh vegetables that she can cook. Makoto had patiently taught her basic cooking skills to keep herself alive and she had finally learned how to cook edible food, though her baking skills haven't improved a bit. She'll just have to convince Mamoru that her soup is safe to eat. She smiled, reminiscing the troubles she had caused Mamoru before when she fed him her terribly baked cookies and cakes.

_Maybe Mamoru did the right thing when he left me…_

Mamoru was thanking Motoki in his mind when Usagi entered his room again, this time with a tray of deliciously smelling soup and a glass of home-made lemonade. She was wearing _**his**_ apron too and that stirred-up a distinct feeling of possessiveness in him.

"Here you go Mamoru-san, if you are wondering, Yes, I cooked it myself and Yes it is quiet edible. Look, I'll show you." Usagi placed the tray on his bedside table and brought out a spare spoon from her apron pocket then tasted the soup she made.

"See? I'm not revolted, I maybe a bit biased though, after all it is my cooking but…" Usagi's words were lost in her mouth when Mamoru grabbed her _**spoon**_ from her hand and used it to eat his soup.

"It does taste good." Mamoru remarked savoring the spoon in his mouth much the same as tasting Usagi's soup. Usagi blush another shade of adorable red when Mamoru continued to eat his soup while staring at her. There was palpable silence as Mamoru continued to stare at Usagi and Usagi busied herself by cleaning Mamoru's room. She stood frozen for a while when she saw their old picture on the floor where Mamoru must've dropped it when he collapsed. She picked it up daintily and placed it inside the drawer. Mamoru saw everything but did not do anything to stop her. Usagi had enough of her heartaches already, she refuse to give herself even the slightest hope that Mamoru may still like her after all those times. He might still see her as an immature girl whom he could play around his hand like before but no, Usagi had grown massively from her past experiences. All she can offer Mamoru for now is her friendship. She cleaned up the dishes after Mamoru finished eating and made him take his medicine. She fixed the ice bag on his forehead before saying goodbye to Mamoru.

"There, eat right and don't stress yourself then you'll be fine. You should know that, Doctor." Usagi smiled at him warmly for the last time before she headed for his door without another word. Mamoru called out for her and she turned, only to look at him with compassion and understanding.

"Usagi-I-I…thank you." was all he could say when she looked at him like that.

"No problem Mamoru-san. Take care of yourself, good night." Usagi waved at him before closing his door, leaving him in the shadows of his deeds. Mamoru knew for real what Usagi was in his life. Usagi _**is**_ _**his life**_. It's impossible for him to go on living without her by his side…

XXXXXXXXXX

"You what?! Usagi Tsukino! What have you done?!" Luna shrieked at her charge.

"Sshhhh!!! Luna hush! Mom will hear you! Yes, I said I went to Mamoru-san's apartment today. He was so sick…you should see how thin he had become!" Usagi's eyes clouded with worry.

"I can't believe you Usagi! You are worried about the man who broke your heart?" Luna asked amusedly.

"Luna! He has no one…no one to care for him…" Usagi continued, eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Right! Before you forget, he had been through, what? About a dozen girlfriends! I'm pretty sure one of _**them**_ could've taken care of him, right?" Luna asked, sarcasm dripping her in her voice.

"I-I suppose you are right…oh well, I won't do it again. It was only because Motoki-oniisan asked me too!" Usagi said in defense but the hurt and sadness in her eyes as the reality of what Luna just said sunk in on her was evident.

"Usagi-chan, I'm just worried about _**you**_. You should worry about yourself too you know?" Luna nuzzled Usagi's face as tears started to flow freely from her eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi did not go back to visit Mamoru after her conversation with Luna. Mamoru is a doctor, he should now how to take care of himself that is why Usagi should forget about worrying for his sake.

It has been a week and it was Usagi's day-off. She and the girls would hang-out at the Crown to bond. They had been too busy during the week days that they had rarely talked with each other. She pulled on her summer dress, and rushed off to the Crown. She was dead tired last night and had over-slept.

Mamoru had been drinking his 8th cup of coffee when Motoki finally had the time to ask him why he looks so distressed.

"Mamoru-buddy, what's wrong?" Motoki gently prodded.

"Huh? Uh, do you know where Usa-, no never mind." Mamoru started but then stopped and looked away from his best friend's eyes.

Motoki smirked, if he hadn't known Mamoru for ages he'd say that the man was in love. Not that he shouldn't be! He does not know what happened in Mamoru's apartment when he begged Usagi to look after his stubborn friend but whatever it was, it sure did wake Mamoru up from his blind stupidity. If only he didn't know that Usagi is head over heels in love with his best friend, she could've been _**his**_ girlfriend by now, not that he does not love Minako no, it's just that Usagi has this _**charm**_ about her that makes people fall for her unconsciously and his jerk of a best friend should've considered himself lucky that Usagi had chosen _**him**_ over the hundreds of more suitable men for her. But off course, once a jerk, is always a jerk. Motoki sighed as he saw Mamoru stiffen his back on his seat and the blond sunshine entered the arcade wearing her Goddess smile, enough to throw men into a temporary coma. Not that it haven't already, half of the male population inside Crown had looked up at Usagi when she entered and every one of them was wearing silly smiles on their faces hoping that she'd notice them. Motoki has been used to it by now, even used to the constant inquiries of young love-struck boys regarding Usagi's personal information. Only the threat of banning them from the arcade if they even dared to touch his "sister" stopped the brats from harassing Usagi.

"Good morning Usa! The girls are waiting for you already." Motoki smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning Motoki-oniisan!" she smiled then stopped when she noticed Mamoru staring at her.

"Hello Mamoru-san." She added then gracefully walked towards her waiting friends. Mamoru spilled coffee on his recently dry-cleaned suit when Usagi turned to smile at him.

"What was that about, Usa?" Rei narrowed her eyes at Usagi. Her greeting Mamoru did not escape the priestess' scrutiny.

"Hmm? I just greeted Motoki-oniisan and Mamoru-san."

"That, exactly. Since _**when**_ do you _**usually**_ greet "Mamoru-san"?" Makoto asked, a vein popping on her temple.

"Is it true that you went to his apartment and took care of him when he was sick?" Minako leaned over the table to whisper her question at Usagi.

Usagi blushed and nodded her head in affirmation.

"You _**what**_?!" her four senshis chorused in surprise. Even Ami almost screamed at her revelation.

"It was only for a day! I didn't do anything!" Usagi's eyes pleaded innocence.

"You _**didn't**_, how about _**him**_?" Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"Mako-chan! The guy was sick for crying out loud!" Usagi almost screeched in distress.

"Besides, he _**dumped **_me, remember? I only came as a friend. I can still be his friend, right?" Usagi searched for understanding on her senshis faces.

"We're sorry Usagi-chan. We were only worried about you." Ami apologized for the group.

"I understand. Don't worry, I might still love him but I love myself more now. I know what I should and should not do." Usagi reached for Ami's hand and the other senshis followed suit, holding on to each other for comfort.

"And, thank you, everyone, for being there for me, always." Usagi said with gratitude and her senshis beamed back at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru hastily changed in Motoki's locker room. Motoki let him borrow his spare shirt. Mamoru had just decided to confess his love for Usagi and ask for her forgiveness, how come that things were already messed up even before he began? He sighed and pulled out the pink-heart-shaped diamond ring which he intended to give to Usagi as an engagement ring, to replace the promise ring she had taken off when they broke up. He drew in a deep breath and readied himself. He was preparing for a major humiliation too, with her four senshis by her side, Mamoru is certain things will not be as easy as he'd like them to be.

Mamoru walked stiffly towards the usual table of the sailor senshis, Motoki eyed him with interest. He stopped short and had called out Usagi's name when a certain red-head-sexy-university girl suddenly grabbed his arm in an indecent embrace.

"Usagi-" Mamoru stopped, surprised at the woman who had suddenly grabbed him from behind.

The sailor warriors turned towards him as one when they heard him call Usagi. They were horrified when they saw Mamoru in the arms of a scantily clad girl.

"Your sense of humor is out of bounds buddy." Makoto's death glares were enough to frighten a couple of teen-agers out of Crown.

"You are one low life, Mamoru." Rei grabbed Usagi's hand in her own, dragging her away from Mamoru.

"How could you do this to her, you-you-JERK!" Minako screamed at him.

"I never dreamed you'd go this far to hurt her again, Mamoru…" even Ami's voice was laced with contempt.

Usagi shook free from Rei's grasp and she stood infront of Mamoru, arms spread as if shielding him from their anger.

"Girls, listen, Mamoru and I have broken up three years ago! It's his right to find someone else to love, please…let him be… it's not his fault that he can't love me…" Usagi's eyes were glistening with unshed tears but she refused to cry. She must make her senshis understand that Mamoru is not a bad person, that it is Mamoru's right to love someone else…

"Usagi I-"

"Mamoru-darling! Come on, don't waste your time hanging out with kids! Let's go have some "adult-fun"!" the obviously drunk girl pulled on Mamoru's arm.

Mamoru's eyes darkened as he peeled off the girls hands holding onto to his arms.

"Let go of me…" Mamoru said in a low, serious voice.

Motoki rushed in Mamoru's aid when he saw the girls fury directed at his best friend.

"Mamoru….we had so much fun before, why are you doing this to me now?" Sheila is the picture of a woman whom a man has taken advantage of. And this pissed the girls even more.

"You can't even treat your girlfriend right Mamoru! You're disgusting!" Minako screeched at Mamoru.

"What are you doing here, you whore?" Everyone turned to look at Motoki in surprise. Never before have they heard him speak with such anger and malice in his voice. The usually calm and gentle Motoki looked frighteningly mad as he stepped closer to Sheila.

"Leave my arcade right now or I'll call the police." Motoki stopped just infront of Sheila.

"Tsch! You and your best friend can go and rot in hell!" Sheila stood up as if nothing happened and walked out of Crown leaving 4 seething girls behind.

"Motoki! How could you! I thought you were on _**our **_side!" Minako cried openly, surprised that her boyfriend still chose his best friend over her.

"Mina-chan you don't understand. That woman has been leeching of Mamoru for three years. Just last week, Mamoru had given her a hundred thousand dollars to stay out of his life once and for all but then she obviously didn't keep her word…"

"It's alright, Motoki. You don't have to stand for me. Everything they said was true. I am a jerk and a low life. I dumped Usagi for some stupid reason and now she's forever beyond my reach…I, Usagi, I'm sorry and I, I love you. I always have, I'm sorry." with that Mamoru turned and left without another word. The tears Usagi has been holding flooded out. Motoki had explained everything that Mamoru had gone through the 3 years that he and Usagi had been apart. The four senshis suddenly felt guilty and sorry for their Prince while Usagi just cried her eyes out. Yes, Mamoru had made a mistake but he had paid for it dearly. And now, he wants Usagi back, Motoki told them of his plan to confess and ask for Usagi's forgiveness. Usagi, having a heart that can only love Mamoru asked for forgiveness on his behalf to her senshis. Then she asked them for forgiveness too when she told them that she has to go to Mamoru.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I-I have to see him…" Usagi bowed her head so low that Rei had to straighten her up.

"Idiot! Don't say sorry! We all know how you feel! Go and knock some sense into our silly Prince's head okay?" with brief hugs, the four inner guardians sent their Princess after their Prince with their blessing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru walked slowly among the blossoming flowers in the park. He remembers the way Usagi's laughter can brighten his most depressingly glum day, he recalls how her voice could excite him back into life and how sweet her kisses felt like. It took him sometime to realize that Usagi is everything he had hoped for and everything that he had. Now, he is just an empty earthian prince who had wasted an eternity's chance at happiness.

_**"Usako…I love you dearly I'd die if you'd hate me…" **_ Mamoru thought out loud.

"Then, you can't die Mamoru." A sweet and gentle voice broke into Mamoru's depression. Slowly, he turned, his heart racing wildly.

"U-Usagi!" he cried as he stood frozen, admiring his only love as the setting sun dyed her golden locks with an amber hue.

"Mamoru, I forgive you. I don't hate you that is why you shouldn't die." She said calmly as if talking to a child.

Mamoru went on one knee and kneeled before Usagi in submission.

"Princess Serenity, please take me, Endymion, as your sworn swordsman…I cannot accept your forgiveness. I want to dedicate my life by protecting you." Mamoru reverted back into his Earthian Prince self, his clothes changing as the moon rose in the sky.

"Prince Endymion, rise and put a stop to this foolishness. I have enough soldiers to protect me. I don't need your protection." Usagi, who had reverted back into being Princess Serenity, gently instructed the kneeling prince.

Mamoru searched his pocket and took out the diamond ring. He held it before him in his palms, as if holding a dying bird, there was a fire of passion and determination in his eyes.

"Would you then, accept my love?" he managed to say while his eyes conveyed the love he feels for Usagi.

"Are you asking me as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?" Usagi asked, her face masked with inhuman calmness.

"No. I am asking Usagi Tsukino and everything that is her and _**was**_ her." Mamoru replied with fervor.

"I see…then, I, Usagi Tsukino as one with Princess Serenity accepts your love, Prince Enydmion of Earth and Doctor Mamoru Chiba." Usagi said regally as she extended her hand for Mamoru to place the ring on her finger.

_**"And may I die if ever I part from you again."**_ Mamoru kissed her hand even as he pulled his Princess close to him.

_**"And may I always find my way back into you time and time again."**_ Usagi swore as she snuggled deeper in her Prince's arms.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion held each other, the moonlight bathing them in silvery magical light, Prince Endymion lifted up his Princess' face and kissed her with all the love in his heart sealing the bond of promise they have taken, preserving their love for all eternity.

A/N: kaah-kaah-kaah….now, that was long!!! I never planned for it to be this long! Anyways I hope you, liked how it turned out because personally I liked it it would be nice if someone beta-reads my works, so I guess until I can afford to have my works beta-read, please bear with my grammatical errors! I'm trying to do better though…thanks for reading and may you add in your reviews if you liked this one! (guess Rini will be born after all )


End file.
